


Marry in Vegas (Mello x Near)

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Death Note
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Mala ortografia, Mpreg, OC's - Freeform, Pero no lo voy a cambiar, Primer fanfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello: tampoco es que sea una cosa de otro mundo, near</p><p>Near: como que no mello, casarse no es una cosa que se haga ala ligera-- le dije pero no me imagine que se lo tomara tan a pecho.</p><p>Mello: ¡¡como que ala ligera!!-- dijo un poco exaltado y con el volumen de su voz un poco alta para mi gusto-- near tu me amas y yo te amo eso yo creo que es suficiente, ¿tu no lo crees ? -- cuando mello dijo eso su cara se ilumino y eso me dio mi respuesta inmediata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

pov near

no se como hice tal tontería es la primera vez que hago algo tan impulsivo, pero me arrepiento en lo mas mínimo solo hice algo por amor y bien ya no hay mas que hacer, lo hice y no hay marcha atrás me case en las vegas.

todo sucedió ayer en la mañana cuando mello apareció a buscarme para llevarme a ''dar una vuelta'' .

cuando lo dijo debo admitir que no me dio buena espina pero termine aceptando y así empezó todo..

OoOoOoOo:flashbackOoOoOoO

Mello: tampoco es que sea una cosa de otro mundo, near

Near: como que no mello, casarse no es una cosa que se haga ala ligera-- le dije pero no me imagine que se lo tomara tan a pecho.

Mello: ¡¡como que ala ligera!!-- dijo un poco exaltado y con el volumen de su voz un poco alta para mi gusto-- near tu me amas y yo te amo eso yo creo que es suficiente, ¿tu no lo crees ? -- cuando mello dijo eso su cara se ilumino y eso me dio mi respuesta inmediata.

Near: por supuesto mello -- y entonces me hace la pregunta del millón.

Mello: bien entonces near -- se arrodillo a mis pies y me dijo-- di me near ¿te quieres escapar conmigo y casarnos a escondidas en las vegas?

Near: mmm esta bien.

y así como si nada te presentaste ala mañana siguiente buscándome en la SPK, le dijiste a geovanni y a rester que se quitaran de tu camino, yo simplemente les dije que tu y yo teníamos cosas que hacer tu pusiste esa sonrisa tan arrogante que asta a mi me molesta un poco y nos fuimos de las instalaciones directos a esa ciudad tan vulgar según yo.

hay estábamos luego de un larguísimo viaje frente a ese señor que supuesta mente nos iba a casar, no tenia ni pizca de parecer un padre pero eso no importaba ahora lo único que me interesaba en ese momento era que mello y yo nos casaríamos. algo increíble e imposible para todo el que sepa como nos llevamos en la wammy's house, pero, eso esta completa mente en el pasado.

OoOooOooOOo: fin de flashback OooOooOoo

tres días después de haberme casado con mello volví ala SPK, y como era de esperarse halle, gevanni y rester me esperaban fuera de las instalaciones cuando mello estaciona frente a ellos y me ayuda a bajar de ese vehículo alias cámara de muerte.

Mello: hasta otro día near-- me dijo después de haberme dado un casto beso en los labios y desaparecer en su moto, entonces halle se acerco a mi y me dijo:

Halle: ¿near donde has estado?, ¿mello te hizo algo? , Por Favor di me que no

Near - Solo fui a dar un paseo con mello , para discutir algunas cosas que habíamos dejado inconclusas-- una mentira bastante obvia, creo que halle debe ir a un oculista porque se le a pasado totalmente el detallito de que le e dado un beso a mello pero así mejor, no tengo que responder preguntas estúpidas-

Halle: Oh , Dios mio .. Gracias

Near: ¿me has escuchado siquiera?

Halle : ¿eh?

Near: Siempre exageras las cosas y no escuchas nada

Halle: ¿eh? ¿Dijiste algo near? , Es que me había perdido en mis pensamientos de posibles situación y escenarios en las que te pudiste haber encontrado

Near: Idiota .. Me voy a mi habitación, no quiero que me molesten y en especial tu Halle , Cada vez que hablo contigo pierdo un 50% de mi capacidad cerebral

En la habitación de near

Toc toc toc

Near: explique detallada mente que no me molestasen.

Geovanni: Ohhh.. Near se que no quieres que te molesten , pero L ha llamado

Naer: ¿Y que dijo? , espero que sea algo de suma importancia- Abriendo un poco la puerta

Geovanni: quiere que vallas a su ensayo para la cena de su boda

Near: con que necesita mi ayuda .. pues di le que si- espero que ‘’L’’ decida decirme por fin con quien va a casarse eso de tener las cosas tan en secreto, pero así es el-

aun no me creo ese rollo de que ''L'' valla a casarse, creo que es un poco exagerado solo se conocen desde hace unos meses, pero, en este momento yo soy el menos adecuado para hablar de tomar decisiones asi.

el casarte con tu supuesto ''enemigo'' no es pensar bien las cosas, aunque en esa ciencia del amor no sea mi fuerte creo que escogi vastante bien con quein hacer una locura pero si amas a esa persona que tienes que perder.

ya ansio ver la cara que pone ''L'' cuando se lo diga, si es que tengo el valor. eso lo sabre a su momento, solo espero que tome bien la noticia. ¿merece conty?


	2. 002

pov near

me dirijo a hablar con ''L'' pues me sito para hablar de algo que supuestamente me dijo que era muy importante para hablar por telefono, no se cuando se le va a quitar esa constumbre tan tonta de tenerno todo en incognitas aunque de costumbres peculiares soy el ultimo que deveria estar hablando.

llego donde nos hemos sitado es un lugar bastante... como desirlo cursi y brillante nada que ver con ''L'' por su puesto me quede atonito aunque no lo mostre estaba muy sorprendido no podia creerme que asi seria supuestamente la resepcion de la boda del gran Elle Lawliet con ese tipo que su nombre aun no tengo el placer de saber. estoy un tanto nervioso por como se tomara ''L'' la noticia de que sus susesores y supuetos "enemigos hurados" se casaran pero mas no hay que hacer, nos casamos y ese no es problema suyo sino nuestro.

andando en este mar de flores, brillos y fruslerias puedo divisar a "L" un tanto mas emocionado de lo que nunca en mi vida lo habia visto, entre eso me ve y viene directo hacia mi dispuesto a abrazarme.... y lo iso

fin pov near

L: Near que bien que estas aqui- le dijo a near abrazandolo muy fuerte--

Near: "L" no me dejas respirar- near estaba azul por la falta de aire-

en eso se hacerca un chico de aproximadamente 19 años, con el cabello castaño y los ojos color miel bastante atractivo a los ojos de cualquiera exepto para near que le dio lo mismo realmente.

L: near, este es light.- le dijo Elle a uno de sus susesores--

Light: es un placer- dijo el nipon con toda la legancia y finura que el poseia, near solo le dio una de esas miradas frias y vasias que solo el sabia dar--

L: light podrias dejarnos un momento a solas porfavor-- light solo asintio y se fue por donde vino

mientras light se iva Elle llevaba a near para hablar con el sobre asuntos importantes segun su criterio

 

L: near quiero que me respondas una pregunta

near: dime "L", ¿ cual es tu pregunta ?--pregunto near un poco nervioso--

L: -suspiro- ¿vendras con mello a la boda ?-- menor sintio como se le subian los colores a la cara y de lo mas nervioso le pregunto a "L"...

Near: ¿ y porque crees que yo se donde esta mello ? -- con la voz un poco timida y tembloroza--

L: porque segun se te casaste con mello hace unos dias-- dijo de lo mas tranquilo y near con cara de WTF!!!!-- mello nos llamo luego de que se casaran...

Near: ¡¿NOS?!-- dijo un poco exaltado--

L: si, a roger, watari y a mi...-suspiro- y necesito que me digas si van a venir los dos-

Near: no se responderte si vendremos- dijo de la mas tranquilo el pequeño-

L: ¡¡¿QUE?!!... que es mas importate que venir a la boda de tu mentor y mello no se la perderia por nada en el mundo segun me dijo- expreso un poco triston-

Near: ahh creeme mello faltara- le dijo a "L", y este expresando cara de no saber porque su susesor estaba emando esa aura asesina- estare un tanto ocupado organizando el funeral de mello-

L: ^_^U

entre tanto en casa de matt............

Mello: achuu -estornudo-

Matt: ¿ estas bien, mello ?-- dijo matt el sexy gamer peli-rojo a su mejor amigo--

Mello: si, near a de estar hablando de mi con "L" -- dijo sonriendo al gamer -- si a deser eso

Matt: si, tu todo encantado con tu esposito~ -- le sonrio de oreja a oreja -- ven vamos a celebrar no todos los dias tu mejor amigo se casa- lloriqueando-

Mello: no exajeres tanto y empezemos a beber hehe-- cuando derepente suena su telefono-- ¿hola? - silencio- ¿..near ?

Near: mello...considerate hombre muerto-- tono asesino-- ven a buscarme ahora mismo

Mello:¿ pero no te habia llebado halle ?-- un poco confundido--

Near: ¡¡¿ Y AMI QUE ME IMPORTA QUIEN ME HAIGA TRAIDO?!! ¡¡VENME A BUSCAR AHORA MISMO!!-- muy enojado--

Mello:-- sobandose el oido-- E-esta bien, llego en 10 minutos--el pobre mello tenia el timpano destrozado por el grito de su lindo koi--

Near: mas te vale-- colgo --

Matt: ¿paso algo malo, mello? -- sonrriendo ampliamente el sabia claramente que la pelusita estaba muy enojado-- corre mello o te castigan jajaja

Mello: solo te salvas de una golpiza porque tengo que irme pero cuando vuelva eres hombre muerto-- tono agresivo--

Matt, el sexy gamer vio como su mejor amigo salia por la puerta a buscar a esa bolita de algodon que estaba bastante enojado por motivos que el sabia.... mello estaba en porblemas por no saber guardar secretos.


	3. 0003

pov mello

como acabamos en esta situacion tan.... tan sexy. dime tu mismo quiero que me respondas near ¡¡cuando diablos te volviste asi de sensual y provocativo!! con esa piel tan lechosa y suave. eres pura provocasion... ya no aguanto mas ¡¡sueltame las manos para poder tocarte!!.

pero es parte de mi ''castigo'' por no saber guardar secretos, pero si near me da mas de estos castigos tan ''malos'' me metere en mas problemas con el.

es que con ese traje de cuero, tan ajustado y que no deja nada a la imaginacion aunque asi mejor para mi, puedo ver ese brillo pervertido en tus ojos que me pone a mil ¡¡tocame joder!! bajame el cierre y saluda a mi poya que grita por un poco de atencion de esa boquita tan caliente.

no puedo creer que esto este pasando por...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*flashback.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 

despues de ir a buscar a near y saludar a ''L'' nos fuimos en silencio sepulcral a casa de matt pues near queria testigos para mi asesinato...vi una heladeria y decidi llevarlo a comerse un helado a ver si con eso puedo salvar mi vida e ir a la boda de ''L'' pues lo tengo prohibido y de verdad que quiero ir.

pov normal

porque venimos a aqui-- dijo un near bastante enojado--

pues...-nervioso- porque quiero cimpensarte un poco, algodonsito. no queria que te enojases asi conmigo, te juro que te compensare.

en serio -interesado-

claro, lo que sea-

venga entonces-

pov mello  
near y yo entramos en esa heladeria caminamos asta un lugar un poco apartado donde solo yo me veia y ya me imaginaba que pensaba hacer el pequeño diablillo blanco me sento en la silla, me vajo el cierre y empezo a mmm..... como se los explico saludar a mi ''amigo'' del sur.

empezando a darle besitos y lamer la punta de mi miembro para despues verlo desaparecer en esa cavidad tan calida y excitante.

mello...- near un tanto sonrrojado pero mirandome tan lacsivamente- gime para mi o si no me detengo y te dejo con tremenda ereccion -- ¡NO!, ese era su plan desde el principio aunque si lo pienso no es tan malo, pero si lo hago terminare como un pervertido y si no lo hago saldre con una ereccion del tamaño del big ben en una heladeria.....al diablo de todas formas quedare como un pervertido-

aahhahhh...mmmm..ah- trato de mantener mis gemidos al minimo, pero, por lo que veo ya algunos padres me ven como un pedofilo-- ahhh... ahah ...m-mas rapido near ahhh-- quiero que acelere el ritmo para poder correrme rapido y salir de ese lugar antes de que me metan en la carsel por andar de pervertido en un lugar lleno de niños--

q-quien es el que manda a-aki, mello-- near no esta para complacerme en estos momentos-- arregla tu ropa, mello. nos vamos a casa de matt -- ¡¿QUE?! piensa dejarme con este ''problema''-- vamos que pienso hacerte cosas que creo que aqui no se puede-- ¡SI! venga ya eso es lo que he estado esperando..........un momento ¡¿VOY A TENER QUE SALIR CON UNA ERECCION?!--Emm near..-

callate, vamos a casa o puedes creerme que sexo no habra hasta el año nuevo-- ese demonio sabe como controlarme la unica manera en la que se me puede controlar es con sexo y el lo sabe muy bien, maldita bolita de algodon que tanto me excita y me gusta y..y..y... bueno ya me entendieron ¿no?--

vale...-- me doy asco a mi mismo como este copito de nieve puede ser tan sexy. vamos saliendo de la heladeria y puedo sentir las miradas de reproche y algunos ojitos que no entienden absolutamente nada.. he ingenuos-

subimos a la moto y manejo lo mas rapido que puedo pues me urge arrancarme este pantalon, literalmente hablando. near no dice ni una sola palabra pero va bastante concentrado en hacerme sufrir tocandome sobre el pantalon..... ahhhhhhhhh deja de hacer eso o vamos a morir, porfin llegamos a la casa alias sala de video-juegos gigante.

near~- no me dijo nada y salio directo a quien sabe donde, buscando algo bajo el sofa de matt-- ¿que buscas bolita? --

esto-- me enceño una caja azul muy mona -- es un regalo que me hiso matt hace una semana pero lo escondi aqui para que no la encontraras, pues es un poco ortero y vulgar pero creo que me quedara bien para jugar un rato ¿ no crees ?-- le amo, es tan lindo.

¿pero que..?-- ¡¿que?! ese trajesito tan provocativo de cuero y ajustado ahhhhhhh ya se lo quiero ver puesto ¡SI!--

ven o no quieres jugar conmigo-- esa mirada tan lacsiva y sensual me pone a mil-- sigueme mello

voy con gusto hehe-- diversion alla voy--

 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*fin de flashback.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

pov normal

near le habia bajado el pantalon a mello y le estaba haciendo sexo oral mientras el rubio se retorcia de placer, mientras gemia a alto volumen sin importarle un comino si llegaba el gamer. ellos sumidos en el placer y el extasis del momento no escucharon la puerta de la entrada asotarce y alguien correr en el pasillo directo a la habitacion donde peliblanco y rubio estaban en plena faena...

¡NO!...........


	4. 0004

¡NO!....

cap 4. callate

Mello y near: tu...¿que haces aqui, beyond? -- near y mello no se creian lo que veian que coños hacia beyond birthday en casa de matt--

B.b: pues en 1er lugar vivo aqui, 2do ¡¿que coños estan haciendo?!, aunque es un tanto obvio y en 3er lugar creia que era matt.-

Mello: ¿como que vives aqui? esta es la casa de matt-

Near: ¿ y no estabas en la carcel ?-

B.b: si, para su información sali de la carcel hace unos meses y vivo aqui con mi gamer.

Matt: ¡¡BEYOND, CALLATE!!-- grito el gamer apareciendo de la nada-- oh, veo que hemos interumpido algo interesante he he

M y N: no, tu que crees...-- poniendo cara de no me digas -- ¡¿podrian salir y darnos un momento?! al menos para cambiarnos pues ustedes tienen mucho que explicarnos.

vale -- beyond y matt se fueron al comedor a pensar como le dirian a la bolita y a mello su secreto mejor guardado.

 

mientras en donde sea que estuviera ''L''.........

 

¡¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE!!--gritaba un ''L'' bastante enojado-- como ese par de niñatos del demonio, perdon por la expresion lighte atreven a hacer semejantes cosas en lugares asi de publicos es que no tienes verguenza... que digo los niños no conocen esa emocion solo saben de la lujuria....- y ahi estaba ''L'' el detective mas grande del mundo hecho una furia y porque pues es facil pues la razon se remonta a cuando sus susesores estaban dandose gusto en la heladeria....que avergonzado se sentiaa puesto que estaba en internet y solo llebava ahy unas hora y ¡¡ERA EL VIDEO MAS VISTO EN LA HISTORIA DEL INTERNET!!

¡¡TE JURO LIGHT, QUE ESE PAR SE VA A ARREPENTIR ASTA EN LO MAS PROFUNDO DE SU SER POR ESTO!!- Elle estaba super enfadado mientras Light, como todo un genio que es se mantuvo al margen de todo este embrollo.

 

mientras tanto en casa de matt en alguna parte de algun lado.....

 

Matt y Beyond estaban conversando tranquilamente esperando a ese par de genios calenturientos que aun no salian.

¿Estas seguro que quieres decirles?-- hablaba tranquilamente el asesino mas buscado del mundo entero que se habia escapado de la prision-manicomio donde estaba supuestamente encerrado--

pues claro, ya esta bueno de los secretos...-- el pelirrojo hablaba muy tranquilo pero en su rostro se veia lo nervioso que estaba-- ademas son mis mejores amigos ellos lo entenderan ademas.....

¿Entender que?-- Matt callo en cuanto escucho la voz de su albino amigo a sus espaldas-- ¿Que sales con Beyond? ya nos dimos cuenta nosotros mismos-- esta vez fue Mello el que hablo--

¿Que?.. ya se dieron cuenta y no les molesta -- el gamer no supo que decir a si que decidio mentir cosa que se le da fatal--

claro que no, es tu vida la que estas hechandola en un triturador no la mia-- Mello estaba bromeando, pues no le creyo ni una palabra al pelirrojo--¿ Matt me podrias decir que es lo que nos quieres contar, porque mentir se te da muy malamenten-- Matt trago saliva y balbuceo cosas inentendibles, pero, fue salvado por lo que queria contar--

Es que yo....

 

¿Papa donde estas?.................

Ahhhhh.... que monada es un ñino precioso-- el albino se lanso a por el niño de ojos y cabellos rojos sin siquiera darse cuenta de que -- un momento, este niño es igual ati, Matt

Si, en eso me fije yo tambien-- dijo mello muy extrañado al igual que el albino --

papa, ¿ porque este albino me abraza ?-- dijo el pequeño a su padre -- ¿ es peligroso ?

No hijo solo es tu tio, Near-- dijo muy tranquilamente Beyond para en ese momento levantarse a tomar a su hijo de las manitas de el albino quien aun tenia cara de Wtf!!

este es Marc-- Matt porfin habia salido del chock para presentar al fruto de su amor con beyond-- Marc, ellos son tus tios Mello y Near--

que bien por fin conosco a mis tios-- el pequeño estaba que flipando de la emoción-- ya asta estaba pensando que era mentira, je.

Matt, ¿ desde cuando tu tienes un hijo ?-- el rubio no se lo creia estaba frente al hijo de su mejor amigo. el abino estaba nuevamente abrazando al peque -- y encima hijo de Beyond, ¿ te gusta el peligro, verdad?

pues claro tonto porque crees que soy tu amigo-- Matt se sentia aliviado guardar secretos era muy pesado para el -- Near por lo que veo te agrado mucho Marc, je.

pues si me siento estraño-- todos miraron a Near, el albino cambio se expresión moe a una muy seria-- mello.....Quiero uno

¿ un que, Near?-- Mello sabia que queria el albino pero se estaba haciendo. Beyond y Matt estaban sonrriendo ampliamente de Mello qe tenia una cara de matenme ahora--

Un peque-- estaba decidido y ya no habia marcha atras-- o ¿puedo quedarme a Marc?

No, no bolita es mio y de B.b mejor aun porque no hacen uno juntos asi se parecera a Mello  
¿ no crees que es mejor idea? --

¡¡si es genial!! que dices Mello ¿ estas listo para ser papa?....-- el rubio estaba en chock no se lo podia creer -- ¿Mello? hola estas ahi

el rubio se abia desmayado. ¿el? ¿tener hijos? ¿tan joven? noooo el no estaba preparado para eso aun era un niño, aunque tuviera 20 años daba igual era aun muy joven para dar un paso tan grande en su vida.

sabia que pasaria-- B.b hablo por fin habia estado callado un buen rato--

y nosotros tambien-- a Near y Matt les habia hecho mucha gracia que Mello se desmayara-- pero ya hablando enserio, de verdad quieres tener un hijo near. es mucha responsabilidad--

Matt, tu tuviste uno perfectamente y eres la persona menos responsable del mundo y me quedo corto-- la conversacion iva muy bien, la bolita tenia al peque pelirrojo sentado en su regazo preguntandole muchas cosas. Habia mucha tranquilidad asta que llego ''L'' a dar su sermon de adulto con experiencia y bla bla bla...

Mello y Near vengan aqui ahora mismo-- Elle parecia tranquilo pero era solo una mascara obscura de rabia contenida-- quiero que me expliquen ¿ porque se ponen a hacer cosas asi en lugares publicos y encima lleno de niños?--

tranquilizate, solo estabamos jugando -- el algodoncito estaba frente a ''L'' pero no le prestaba la mas minima atencion puesto que estaba jugando con su pequeño que traia en brazos y al que ''L'' aun no se percataba que estaba hay --

¿JUGANDO? ESO NO ES JUGAR ES SER CALENTURIENTOS AL EXTREMO-- energia asesina al maximo-- y dejame decirte otra cosa....-- el mayor se habia quedado callado al ver al niño que su susesor tenia en frente de sus narises-- ¿ Near, de donde sacaste ese niño?

ahhh si es Marc es hijo de Matt y B.b-- y ''L'' tambien termino en el piso por un ataque a su sistema nervioso-- ''L''.... Matt creo que nuestro mentor se a muerto--

no jueges Near, que le isiste.

nada solo le presente a Marc--

Matt, Near y Beyond llevaron a ''L'' a la habitacion donde tambien se encontraba Mello a esperar a que ese par de exagerados despertaran para aclarar bien todo este lio.


	5. 005

Capitulo 5. no tienes opción

ya habían pasado 2 horas desde la increíble noticia del pelirrojo y ni ''L'' ni mucho menos Mello se querían despertar la razón no querían aceptar la realidad, las razones pues que uno de tu sucesores tenga un hijo es una bomba y que tu recién esposo quiera tener uno.

mientras los demás incluido el guapetón de Light Yagami estaban hablando alrededor de la cama por si Mello se despertaba y huía para no hablar del tema del futuro bebe (paranoia del albino).

eh bolita, ¿y si Mello dice que no quiere tener un hijo?-- el pelirrojo le estaba preguntando al copo de nieve porque si Mello no quería todo se iba al garete--¿no estas ni uno nervioso de lo que el pueda decirte?

Matt, me interesa en lo más mínimo la opinión de Mello-- decía el albino muy seguro de su idea, mientras jugaba con Marc-- el solo tiene que poner su parte aquí y aya. luego lo demás lo pongo yo.

si pero lo que te quiere decir Matt es que si el no pone su parte que aras-- PORFIN Light había abierto la boca-- eso no es para nada difícil, Mello se calienta mas rápido que una estufa con solo verme dormir. pero si no quiere no puedo obligarlo pero si negarle lo que mas le gusta--

el rubio que llevaba un buen rato despierto oyendo al albino hablar se asusto y mucho como iba a negarle el sexo era como pedirle a Matt que ya no jugara con su DS--

Mello ¿te enteraste verdad? se que tienes un buen rato despierto-- atrapado--

bolita, no crees que es precipitarse un poco. es un gran paso en nuestra relación-- estaba desesperado-- casarnos también y no me opuse y ¿porque? pues porque te amo y también quería que nos casásemos pero ahora que yo quiero dar un paso mas te opones eres absolutamente genial-- decía el copito a punto de llorar--

yo solo...quería que tuviésemos un peque porque me encantan y aunque no lo dijera ni lo demostrara quería uno y..y...-- Near había roto a llorar y Mello se sentía fatal por eso--

vale Near, tener un hijo es algo muy importante para ti y yo tampoco lo veo tan mal así que ya para de llorar por favor--

me lo prometes, ¿que vamos a tener un bebe?-- aun sollozando-- prometido-- el rubio y el albino se dieron un abrazo --

que bien ya me dolía la cara-- el albino había estado fingiendo todo el tiempo-- me as estado mintiendo pequeño pedazo de...

¡¡Mello!! cierra la bocota esa que tienes no ves que hay un niño aquí-- ''L'' por fin se había despertado, para saber un poco mas de su pequeño ''nieto''--

''L'' asta que te despiertas. ven a conocer a tu nieto que es bastante moe..-- Light también estaba fascinado con el pequeño retoño de el gamer--

lo malo es que sea hijo de este asesino que supuesta mente estaba encerrado en un manicomio y que hace un tiempo ¡¡INTENTO MATARME!!-- bueno Elle tenia su punto-- y lo que realmente quiero saber yo es como demonios ustedes dos se conocieron porque a este maniaco lo saque de la wammy's antes de que tu y mello llegaran.

bueno eso es algo complicado de explicar asique solo te diré que nos topamos en un pasillo en halloween ya bastante entrada la madrugada y pues.... ya saben je.--

si ahorranos los detalles-- Mello había hablado o mejor dicho cavado su tumba-- ohhh que bien que ya estas más tranquilo Mello, ahora podemos hablar mas del asunto pendiente--

¿cual asunto pendiente?-- ''L'' aun no estaba bien enterado--

que quieren tener un hijo.-- Light no tiene miedo a nada para hablarle tan tranquila mente de eso a ''L''--

¡¿QUE?! ¡¡se están volviendo locos!! son muy jóvenes para eso, no porque Matt tenga uno deben tener uno--

¡NO ES POR ESO! es que creo, pero solo creo que estoy embarazado de unos cuantos meses--

¡¡¡¡SI!!!! eso era sabia que estabas en cinta, es que estas tan resplandeciente y además andas abrasando demasiado a Marc que por cierto se a dormido hace un rato. asi andaba yo cuando tenia unos meses abrazando bebes en la calle.-- el gamer estaba hablando super emocionado--

si es que los bebes me encantan, siempre me han gustado y ahora que tengo uno gestándose aquí-- tocándose la tripa-- que bien vamos a ser padres, mello ¡¡no es genial!!--

si es fabuloso. tendremos un hijo-- un poco ido-- pero dime Near estas seguro de esto--

pues claro vamos a ser papas nuestro bebé va a ser precioso, asta tengo un nombre ya.-- ¿a si, cual es? -- el gamer --

pues........-- silencio infernal-- Mina--

¡¡¿MINA?!! -- shhhhhhhhhh van a despertar a Marc y pues obvio que no les voy a decir su nombre real-- el albino lo tenia todo planeado--

oh.... era eso, le diremos Mina es como Mello, Near es genial. ya quiero conocerte pequeño Mina-- el pelirrojo estaba tocando donde el supuso que estaría el peque-- pero debo llevarte a donde mi doctora es genial es la mujer más alocada que conozco, es fabulosa. ah si y tu también puedes venir, Mello je.

si, ya comenzaba a parecerme que me estaban sacando de la ecuación recuerden que es mi peque también además quiero ver a nuestro bebé-- el albino se paro del piso--

vuelvo enseguida voy a acostar a Marc-- el albino subió las escaleras y las bajo enseguida-- vamos al jardín un momento. todos-- se dirigeron al jardin y se dieron cuenta de algo--

¿donde coños esta B.b..........y ''L'' y Light?-- si eso era lo raro en donde estaban esos tres, ¿hace cuanto se habian ido?-- vale eso importa poco, ahora dinos bolita--

pues....¡¡MELLO TE AMO TANTO!!--

¿porqué?-- rubio y gamer super asustados con la reacción tan exagerada del copito-- creo que a alguien les estan afectando ya las hormonas~-- canturreo el pelirrojo--

si eso creo, he he. pero lo que importa deverdad es que Mello llamo al bébe ¡NUESTRO! que emoción-- el copito estaba abrazando a Mello --

ahh near, debes de estar ya en el 3er mes tus hormonas ya estan un poco locas je-- el pelirrojo veia como Near estaba apachurrando a el rubio-- tengo una idea que tal si esperamos a que se despierte Marc y luego te llevo con mi doctora--

¿a donde iremos?-- el peque pelirrojo ya estaba despierto y frotandose un ojito *¬*-- ¿a donde mi doc? ¿me van a poner una inyección? ¿voy a morir?--

no no no, no bébe. es que vas a tener un primito bien tierno como tu--

¡¡SI!! ¿como se llama? ¿cuando lo voy a conocer? ¿es de mi edad?--

no peque el bébe esta aqui-- señalando la pansita aun chiquita de el albino--

oohh, pero, ¿como a entrado ahi el bébe? tio Mello-- ese pelirrojo tiene preguntas a montones--

bueno que tal si ya nos vamos, luego te lo cuento vale--

vale máma, pero me lo cuentas luego si, prometemelo-- esta bien prometido--

los 5 se fueron al hospital donde conocerian a esa doc tan alocada y para verificar cuantos meses realmente tenia el bébe ahi adentro......


	6. 0000006

Cap 6. una sorprendente noticia

ya los chicos y bebe habían llegado a el consultorio de la doctora jukie la que atendió a Matt en su momento, estaban esperando a que le dieran paso.

adelante, la doctora los atenderá-- hablo una enfermera que los había atendido muy bien-- gracias, Mello, Near ya verán la doc es genial-- hablo el gamer entrando en la oficina de la doc seguido por los futuros padres--

¡¡HOLA!! Matt, Marc que hacen aquí aun no es tiempo de inyecciones. jajajajajaja-- la doctora estaba chiflada-- ah, hola soy la doctora kesa jukie pero díganme kesa-- la doctora estaba hablando con Mello y Near-- ya veo el motivo de la visita, ¡¡felicidades!! están casados eso es empezar con buen pie. tener un bebe y además tienes unos mmm.... 3 meses y medio.--

¿como lo sabe?-- la bolita jeje-- tengo un talento para estas cosas jajajajaja-- ya saben quien-- ven pequeño te aremos una ecografía y así veremos como va esa preciosidad, vale-- todos asintieron y se fueron directos a la sala donde iban a poder ver por primera vez a el peque--

toma ponte esto y estaremos listos-- la doc había mandado a el copito a que se cambiase--

bien recuéstate aquí-- el copito había regresado-- esto estará un poco frió-- todo iba perfectamente asta que la doctora empezó a hacer memoria-- Matty cariño te cuerdas cuando pasaste por esto, jajaja el muy gallina grito como una niña cuando le puse el gel jajajaja-- la doc se burlaba del pelirrojo asta que noto algo importante-- hablando de eso ¿y Beyond? no me digas que se pelearon -- con ojos de: no por fa--

No, kesa sabes que Bb no puede andar por hay como si nada, je--

la doc estuvo platicando un poco con todos, principalmente con el albino que estaba super nervioso--

cariño, tranquilízate. mira a quien tenemos aquí-- todos estaban fascinados veían al bebe que estaba bastante grande para solo 3 meses-- doc ¿porque esta tan grande?-- Mello no podía despegar los ojos de la vida que estaba creciendo dentro del albino--

es muy fácil, tiene como unos 4 meses y medio pero lo que me encuentro extraño es que apenas se te note, jajaja pero mejor así ¿verdad? -- la doc si que era divertida--cuando Matt vino con 3 meses tenia la tripa gigante y Marc era muchísimo mas pequeño que tu bebe a y por cierto como se llamara-- super emocionada y dando saltitos--

Mina-- el peque pelirrojo-- y vamos a jugar mucho cuando se despierte jeje-- el mini gamer que estuvo todo el camino asta el hospital preguntándole a los tres mayores que como el bebe había entrado ahí y la cosa fue un poco así

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

mama venga dime ¿como entro ahí Mina?-- Marc no se rendiría asta que le dijeran como el bebe se metió en la panza de su tío-- bueno..mmm-- Matt no encontraba que decirle a su hijo que no se quería dar por vencido-- es que quería dormir y le pidió a el hada madrina que lo metiera ahí para estar mas tranquilo-- Mello había mentido muy extrañamente convincente pero de una manera algo descabellada--

ohh y no me lo querían decir para que no lo despertara, ya entiendo. Mina cuando te despiertes iremos al parque a jugar, ¿vale?-- ahora hablaba con el vientre de el albino--

no puedo creer que se tragara esa mentira tan extraña, je je- el rubio y el pelirrojo se estaban riendo por las cosas que se cree ese chiquillo tan inocente.

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.fin de flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿durmiendo? buena esa chicos jajajaja-- la doc estaba felicitando a los chicos por tan buena manera de evitar el tema-- pero ahora hablando encerio Mello, Near al igual que le dije hace un tiempo a Matt las reglas para que el bebe este bien alimentado y sano es que comas bien, dime algodoncito comes comida chatarra o dulces muy seguido--

no realmente no me gustan los dulces ni la comida chatarra, a Mello si le encanta el chocolate en cantidades realmente alarmantes yo prefiero comer mas sano-- explico el algodon--

ok eso esta muy bien, pero tu -- señalando a Mello- debes dejar esa costumbre por un tiempo,ya que en esta etapa los antojos son muy frecuentes y en todo caso aunque no comas esa comida si tienes a un monstruo come chocolate por la casa se te terminara antojando y eso no es beneficioso en tu estado-- hablando como una doctora seria asta que-- pero da igual porque de todas maneras se te va a antojar, jajajajaja. bien ya poniendonos serios dime, ¿haces ejercicios o algo? porque viendo tu fisico lo dudo mucho

no, tengo baja condicion fisica. no me gusta correr ni mucho menos sudar, no me diga que tendre que hacer ejercicios-- albino horrorizado viendo como kesa le asentia con la cabeza-- que mas da voy a tener que hacer almenos el esfuerzo-- con cara desepcion--

hablando de esfuerzos-- la doc-- no puedes estar asiendo movimientos bruscos y por movimientos bruscos digo nada de ''procrear'' ¿me entendiste Mello? -- Mello y Near se miraron mutuamente y luego a kesa con cara de ¡¡ESTA LOCA!!-- y no me miren con esas caras que yo no pongo las reglas, hum-- con cara de fastidio pasandola rapidamente a una mas tranqui-- bueno eso es todo por hoy, les dare una sita cada mes ¿ok?--

todos asintieron y despidiendose de la doctora se marcharon. ya estaban fuera del hospital oyeron la voz de la doctora que les gritaba desde la ventana..

¡¡NADA DE MOVIMIENTOS BRUSCOS, ENTIENDEN!!-- les dijo/grito sacudiendo la mano e modo de despedida--

esa kesa esta mas loca cada vez que la veo-- todo respondieron con un si y con una gotita tipo anime bajandoles por la cabeza-- eh chicos que tal si vamos a decirle a ''L'' sobre su futuro proximo nieto--

SI, a casa del abuelo-- Marc estaba muy emocionado--

y asi todos se fueron a paso lento y tranquilo para contarle a ''L'' como iva el precioso bebe.....


	7. 0007

cap 7. ¡¡¡4 meses!!!

Ya los chicos incluido bebe-gamer estaban en casa de ''L'' a punto de comunicarle la sorprendente noticia.

¡¡¿Cómo?!! -- los chicos, bueno Near le había dicho a ''L'' que su bebe tenia mas tiempo del esperado mientras el par de cobardes estaban escondidos detrás del sofá por si a su mentor le daba otro ataque de ira como la vez pasada-- pero ni se te nota ¿eso no es algo grave?--

no kesa me ha dicho que eso no es nada grave aunque ya quiero que se me note-- el copito estaba con cara superchibimoe-- ¿y para que quieres eso? te pondrá súper gordo-- Error mello error-- mira tu... Matt ¿donde esta marc?--

Bb vino hace un rato y se lo llevo-- le dijo el gamer jugando con su Ds que sabrá el de donde salió-- ah, ok-- el albino parecía mas aliviado al escuchar eso hasta que empezó a gritar-- ¡¡¡¡¡hijo de puta, bastardo, gilipollas, desgraciado, poco hombre de mierda!!!!! ¡¡¡COMO SE TE OCURRE LLAMARME GORDO, INFELIZ!!!! -- todos con cara de ¡¡WTF!! desde cuando el albino sabia tantas groserías-- jajajaja *risa sádica* te voy a poner un castigo ahora te lo mereces-- rubio con cara de pedobear--

¿como el castigo de hace unos días?-- el rubio estaba lleno de emoción, iba a tener un castigo sexy o al menos eso creía--

si... créetelo este es un castigo real-- Mello estaba jodido ¿por qué? la respuesta es fácil, esposo albino maltratador, embarazado y enojado esa era la respuesta-- mmmm....¡ya se! tu castigo será nada de sexo-- con carita triunfante—

 

¿Pero bolita? la doc. Dijo que nada de sexo, no le pones un castigo el ya se había hecho la idea-- el pelirrojo tenia razón pero lamentablemente para Mello a eso no se refería Near—

 

Lo sé, lo que dije fue nada de sexo luego de que Mina nazca-- le dio en el clavo-- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¡Pero si estaremos ya de por sí sin sexo por cinco meses!! No aguantaría todo ese tiempo-- el rubio estaba casi pero enfatícese el CASI al borde de las lagrimas—

 

No es mi problema. Nadie te dijo que fueras tan idiota, solo respóndeme algo Mello ¿cómo se te ocurre llamarme gordo?-- con carita de duda—

 

Es que no lo pensé bien, copito estas genial-- buscando la forma de salvarse de esta—

 

Bueno... pues gracias, pero aun así no hay sexo y veré si te revoco el castigo. Esmérate por mi perdón-- que necio es ''pensamiento de Mello''—

 

Bueno, ya nos vamos ''L'' a y por cierto ¿cómo va eso de la boda?-- Matt se estaba despidiendo de ''L'' y aprovecho el momento para preguntarle sobre la boda que en estos momentos no se había enterado de nada aun—

 

La pospuse—

 

¡¡ ¿Cómo que la pospusiste?!!-- todos estaban muy sorprendidos-- ¿no te habrás peleado con Light-kun?-- la bolita—

 

Oh no, es que quiero que mis dos nietos estén. Marc y Mina los dos tienen que estar por eso es que la e pospuesto—

 

Ah, ok. -- los chicos estaban saliendo por la puerta, cuando Near se regreso y le dijo a ''L''-- para la próxima Ecografía debes venir, así veras lo grande que esta Mina--

Claro allí estaré. ¿Cuándo es? –

 

Este mismo día del mes que viene. Bueno hasta luego y lleva a Light contigo si quieres--

 

ya en otra parte donde sea que estuviese la casa de Matt

 

Bueno chicos lo primero que debemos hacer es comprar absolutamente todo para el...-- Matt había callado al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el desastre más grande que había visto alguna vez en su casa-- ¡¡Beyond, ben aquí ahora mismo!!—

 

¿Pasa algo? -- como si nada sentado en el sofá-- si es por el desorden eso es cosa de Marc, quería hacer un pastel para Mina y yo lo ayude. Esta malísimo-- acabo explicando Bb-- y además sabes que no se cocinar—

 

¿Y entonces esperas a que yo venga para ponerme a limpiar? para el culo de ahí y ponte a limpiar que el bebe te ayudara—

 

No puede, luego de terminar le di un baño y lo acosté -- con una sonrisa de ''soy un gran padre''-- pues fíjate que bien entonces lo limpias tu solo. Vengas chicos que les voy a decir todo acerca de lo que pasara en estos meses--

El pelirrojo había dejado al asesino más peligroso del mundo limpiando todo el salón y la cocina que estaban como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí.

 

1ero los antojos. Cuando te de ganas de comer cualquier cosa dile a Mello para que te lo compre sea lo que sea. 2do los mareos ¿hasta ahora no te han dado mareos verdad? –

 

Ahora que lo dices si, en las mañanas me cuesta bajarme de la cama y vomito un poco pero yo creía que era por mi mala alimentación-- explico de manera científica el copito—

 

Ya sabes que son nauseas, y 3ero y lo más importante es una simple pregunta-- dijo el gamer con cara muy seria-- ¡¡ ¿cuándo vamos a comprar las cosas del bebe?!! Porque en ese viaje yo no falto te ayudare en todo, ya que tengo experiencia-- sonrisa de donde sea que estuvieran a china—

 

Claro Matt tú y yo compraremos todo la pintura, la cuna, los juguetes y Mello y Bb lo limpiaran y arreglaran todo—

 

¡¡ ¿YO?!! -- Beyond apareciendo de la puta nada-- yo no pienso pintar ni mucho menos limpiar ningún lugar de nadie-- el asesino estaba con cara de mato a alguien ahora mismo-- ni yo tampoco -- Mello sin saber lo que le esperaba por andar dando su opinión—

 

Tú lo vas a hacer porque yo te lo digo-- Matt controlando-- y tú lo vas a hacer porque a mí me da la regalada gana-- la bolita había puesto punto final a la conversación lo que hizo que ambos chicos quedaran con cara de: OKAY:--

 

Matt y Near estuvieron charlando un rato más hasta que se izo muy tarde. Mello y el copito partieron Asia su casa para dormir un buen rato para prepararse para el día siguiente.


	8. 0008

Cap. 8 sorpresas, sorpresas y más sorpresas

Mello estaba feliz, ya habían pasado cinco meses desde que supo que iba a ser padre, le habían revocado su castigo de abstinencia y su bolita estaba muy cariñoso ya no era el Near maligno sino muy moe, tierno y hecho toda una bolita blanca puesto que aun vestía con su pijama habitual solo que para este tiempo le quedaba bastante bien, puesto que ya lo llenaba.

Bolita...-- el rubio llego a casa con una sonrisa en el rostro-- ¿porque no me dejas ayudarte a hacer la cena? venga...-- el albino estaba en la cocina preparando una cena de esas que solo el sabia preparar--

Cariño no te ofendas pero...cocinas peor que Bb--eso sí que era cierto el rubio podía ser todo lo inteligente que quisiera pero a la hora de cocinar mejor ni aparezcan por la cocina, era un desastre magistral-- eh! Mello-- el albino llamando a Mello para algo que se había puesto muy habitual en su rutina diaria

\-- ¿sí?-- Mello ya sabía lo que le diría el albino. Otro ataque a si su auto-control no dudaría, ya hubiera pasado lo inevitable de no ser por una doctora muy loca-- tengo una idea ¿porque no dejo esto para luego y vamos arriba a divertirnos un poco ?--con tono muy...PERO que muy sexy-- ¿tienes ganas?-- esa era la propuesta, a veces las hacía cuatro veces por día y el rubio pues que debía hacer no echarle cuentas, pero, era un poco difícil--

Bolita, sabes que no puedo hacerlo, 1ero porque podríamos lastimar al bebe, 2do porque no lo tengo permitido y 3ro no quiero que la doc. Kesa cumpla su promesa....

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mello es muy importante que cuando a la bolita empiecen a darles sus ataques de hormonas lo ignores al máximo o intentes persuadirle de la idea... ¿ok?-- la doc. estaba con cara tranqui pero con un aura negra que asustaría al mismísimo Beyond Birthday--

Vale, ¿pero si estoy excitado y todo aun así tengo que decirle que no?-- preguntaba el rubio buscando aun oportunidad de que la doc. Dijera que si--

No. y déjame decirte algo si lo haces y me desobedeces te juro que te hago yo misma un cambio de genero ¿a quedado claro?-- Mello asintió con la cabeza como si se había ganado un premio-- buen chico

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin de Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Ya, era una prueba y la pasaste-- hablo alguien saliendo de la obscuridad--

¿Kesa que hace aquí?-- dijo el rubio viendo como la doctora salía del rincón donde estaba--

Es que no confiaba en ti, así que vine y le dije a la bolita que te provocara, pero mira eres un buen chico y no me desobedeciste-- explico la doc.-- además vine a ver que hicieron tú y Bb en el cuarto del bebe. Esta precioso ¿seguro que fueron ellos?-- le pregunta la doc. a Near--

Realmente no lo sé estuve todo ese tiempo comprando cosas, pero confió en que Mello haiga hecho esto por su hijo--

Y confías bien en hacerlo porque yo y Beyond lo arreglamos nosotros solos-- pose de soy todo un hombre--

Además.... vine porque la bolita nos ha invitado a cenar. jajajaja--

¿Nos?-- pregunto el rubio un poco desorientado--

Sí.--albino apareciendo de la cocina-- e invitado a Matt, Marc, ''L'', Beyond, Light; Watari y Roger. Es porque aún no le decimos ni a Watari ni a Roger que vamos a tener un bebe y me es muy difícil mentirles cuando me preguntan Near ¿qué hay de nuevo? o cuando me dicen ''cuídense que están muy jóvenes aun para tener bebes o cosas así--

Mello y la doc. Kesa asintieron con la cabeza para darle la razón al albino luego ayudaron o mejor dicho el albino y la doc. se quedaron viendo como mello ponía la mesa, traía la comida y se iba arriba a cambiarse--

¡¡Hola!! -- pelirrojos y Beyond el copito se apresuró a tomar al bebe-pelirrojo-- Near no me dejas cargar a mi hijo en tu casa, pero descuida que tampoco es que me moleste jeje-- decía un muy alegre Matt-- hablando de molestias y Mello-- zape en la cabeza marca Mello-- auch!!

Eso es para que no me digas molestia, recuerda que sigues siendo Matt, el perro. No porque tengas un hijo te voy a tratar diferente--

Je je, si lo se -- los dos se reían recordando los viejos tiempos como un par de ancianos recordando sus momentos de juventud--  
Ya vale con ustedes dos siempre hablando como si hace años que no se veían, me están empezando a cansar-- Bb con cara de super-esposo-celoso nivel 3--

Tranquilízate Beyond que así son ellos, es que cuando ya se entra en edad como estos dos se recuerdan los viejos tiempos-- dijo el albino casi llorando de la risa--

Si es cierto jajajajaja-- el albino, la doc., Bb y Marc se reían de los otros dos-- ¿porque nos reímos? -- bebe inocentón que no se entera-- je je de nada cariño--

En eso pasaron 15 minutos en los que ya habían llegado Roger, Watari, ''L'' y light. Los últimos dos obviamente estaban enterados de la ya muy cercana llegada de un nuevo miembro en la familia. El copito y Mello estaban a punto de dar la súper increíble noticia hasta que....

¡¡HOLA!!

¿Linda? ¿Qué haces aquí?-- preguntaban todos con cara de ''de donde salió está loca'' -- fácil, a mi tu...--señalando al albino-- te atreviste a ocultarme que iba a ser tía ¿cómo se te ocurre?--

¡¡¿QUE?!! ¿Estás que...?-- Roger y Watari estaban con cara enojada/WTF -- pero si apenas son unos niños ¿Mello, como se te ocurrió tan mala  
idea? -- preguntaron el par de vie... adultos mayores, je je--

¡¡Linda en la wammy no te callabas y aun ahora no te callas!! Y ¡¡porque piensan que fue mi idea!! -- pregunto indignado el rubio--

Oh, es un tanto obvio no crees -- dijo la ya no tan peque de coletas-- te acuerdas cuando empezaste a salir con Near pero creías que nadie sabía cuándo todos sabían......

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Hace 5 años.

El rubio y el pelirrojo iban caminando por los pasillos de la wammy's house planeando como se irían del orfanato cuando el rubio cumpliera 15 años en unos días...

¿Crees que será buena idea?-- hablaba el pelirrojo con tono de poca confianza-- ¿y cómo le dirás a la bolita que te iras de la wammy?  
Pues fácil no es que me voy a ir y le dejare aquí, lo que hare será salir de aquí y conseguir dinero con nuestro plan recuerdas-- Matt asintió con la cabeza-- luego cuando ya tenga el dinero vendré a por él, conseguiré una casa, nos casaremos y tendremos por lo menos 6 hijos, ya vas a ver que guapos van a ser--

El gamer se quedó con una póker face y luego la paso a una más divertida viendo como su amigo ya tenía la vida planeada. Se encaminaron hacia el patio sin saber que una pequeña de coletas los observaba desde su escondite.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin de Flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
¿6 hijos? estas de coña ¿verdad?-- pregunto el albino riendo con cara de ''dime que no hablabas enserio'' -- Mello se estaba rascando la cabeza en reflejo de su nerviosismo-- ¡¡pero no fuiste tú el que dijo que aún no estaba preparado para un hijo y ya desde los 14 te habías planteado tener 6!!-- albino hecho una furia--

¿14? pero si desde que nos conocemos me ha dicho que iba a tener 6 hijos-- explico el gamer--

¡¡Ósea desde los 4 años!! ¡¡Kyaaaa!!-- grito de loca yaoista/linda-- ¿no es genial? ¿Ósea cómo se llamara? ¿Es una niña? ¿O es un niño? ¿Si es una niña podemos ponerle Juana? -- preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas de parte de la ahora adolescente --

¡¡Si es fabuloso!! Se llamara Mina, no es una niña, si es un niño y si fuera niña no, no podrías llamarla Juana-- dijo el albino con una sonrisa en su carita --

Ya habían pasado las horas y todos se encontraban charlando y/o tocando la tripa del copito excepto por él bebe Marc que ya hace un tiempo se había quedado dormido todo iba muy bien hasta que...

¡¡Ah!! M..Mello me duele mucho...-- decía el albino recostándose en el sofá-- creo que... Mina ya-aaah quiere saludaros--

Aun lado soy doctora con licencia-- grito la doc. Llamando por su móvil a una ambulancia para irse a recibir al pequeño como es debido-- la ambulancia está en camino ahora solo hazme caso e inhala y exhala--

¡¡¡¿ESTA LOCA?!!! ¡¡¿NO VE QUE ME ESTOY MURIENDO?!! ¡¡NO PUEDE PONERME YA ANALGESICOS?!!-- decía alterado, gritando y rompiéndole la mano a la doc. Quien sostenía una de sus manos--

¡¡Cariño debes soltarme la mano!!-- Mello y la doc estaban casi llorando el albino les estaba rompiendo la mano a ambos--  
Mientras el albino seguía en su intento de romperle la mano a su esposo llego la ambulancia y todos partieron al hospital para asistir en un momento muy especial....


	9. 0009

cap 9- dos amores

 

todos estaban en el hospital alterados por los gritos del albino que se oían en tres cuadras a la redonda, parecía más una sala de torturas que un hospital.

 

¡¡¡AH!!! ¡¡¿ES QUE NO PUEDE PONERME EPIDURAL, NO VE QUE ME ESTOY MURIENDO?!!-- gritaba exagerando el copito por el dolor que tenia-- ¡¡DOCTORA!!--

 

¿que pasa, Near? -- entrando de lo mas tranquila-- sabes que no puedo ponerte más epidural, aunque creo que Mello si la necesitara para esa mano o ¿me equivoco? -- mirando al pobre Mello quien sujeta la mano del albino mientras este le rompía la suya--

 

sabe doc. ya ni la siento-- rubio con cara tranqui--

 

eso es un poco preocupante, pero en este momento lo importante es Near, luego te revisaremos esa mano-- empezando a revisar a Near-- bueno cariño malas noticias, solo has dilatado 6 así que deberás esperarte un ratito más ok-- saliendo disparada de la habitación--

 

¡¡¿QUE?!! ¡¡ESTA LOCA, SAQUEME ESTE BEBE AHORA MISMO!!-- pero la doc. ya se había ido-- ¡¡MALDITA, VUELVA AQUI!!-- Mello estaba que solo miraba la barriguita del copito--

 

he Near--

 

dime Mello-- ya calmándose ya que los analgésicos empezaban a hacer efecto--

 

¿no crees que hubiera sido mejor saber claro que era un niño? porque ¿y si es una niña?--

 

Mello, me conozco bien y se que es un niño además en mi ultima revisión la doc. me lo dijo por error y se me olvido comentártelo-- con sonrisa de niño bueno-- pero eso no es lo que importa ahora, Mina nacerá y solo tengo una duda ¿que haremos después? siquiera nos lo hemos planteado--

 

yo me había hecho una idea. que tal si nos mudamos a japón cerca de casa de ''L''-- rascándose la cabeza en modo de ''que no descubra lo que pasa''-- y no te preocupes que se que lo pensaste Matt se vendrá a vivir a japón, ya sabes para que los bebes estén cerca--

 

uju...algo hicieron los dos que se quieren ir a japón-- el copito no es tonto y Mello lo sabe-- responde porque sino... ¡¡AH!! --

 

que te pasa Near--

 

¿es que no te acuerdas en que situación nos encontramos? llama a la doc. por favor--

 

no es necesario ya estoy aquí-- apareciendo de quien sabe donde-- Mello cariño, por favor puedes salir esto se va a complicar y tu problema con Near y el peligro es muy exagerado y no quiero ponerte más morfina-- casi echando a Mello del lugar-- cuando vuelvas a verme ya tu bebe estará con nosotros --

pero...-- Mello apunto de protestar--

¡¡OH MELLO PORFAVOR YA VETE!! -- Near gritando--

vale e-espero afuera--

ya afuera.........

 

¿que a pasado? -- todos ahí mirando a Mello con cara expectante --

me han sacado de la sala, ya va a empezar y estoy muy asustado. creo que me va a dar un ataque de ansiedad y...y si le pasa algo ahí adentro-- Mello estaba muy alterado--

vamos rubio, no seas tan negativo al menos tu estas aquí-- beyond tratando de calmar a Mello-- yo no estaba aquí y no me entere de nada hasta que volvieron a casa, así que no te quejes--

Pasaron 47 horas y aun no se sabia nada de Near y el bebe hasta que la doc. salio....

felicidades papa-- mirando a Mello que tenia dos días sin dormir por culpa de la ansiedad y el insomnio que tenia gracias a la desesperación-- es un niño y ni se te ocurra gritar porque tu familia esta durmiendo. ven pasa a verles-- guiando a Mello a la habitación--

aquí están tus dos amores-- la doc estaba mostrándole a Near que ya hacia dormido y a un pequeño bultito albino que por igual estaba dormido-- es precioso, debes ponerle el nombre, Near se quedo dormido cuando lo cargo por primera vez. así que tienes los honores--

Mina dime ¿te gustara vivir en japón? -- Mello estaba observando a su pequeño que al escuchar su nombre se despertó y sonrió a su papa que le devolvió la sonrisa--

Mello llamo a los demás para que vieran al bebe. el primero en entrar a la habitación fue Marc a verlo y según el saludarle para salir a jugar.

¿Pero y porque esta tan chiquito? así no va a poder jugar conmigo, no puede caminar-- decía muy enojado el mini gamer-- me engañaron, estoy muy cabreado contigo por mentirme-- señalando a Mello, Matt y Beyond--

ya lo sentimos pero en poco tiempo ya estará contigo jugando. claro si es que cuando estés mas grande aun quieres jugar con el-- decía Mello viendo como el albino se despertaba--

¡¡si siempre voy a querer jugar con Mina!! yo le quiero mucho-- medio avergonzado--

pues eso esta bien Marc, Mina también te quiere mucho-- Near le dijo al mini gamer, para luego preguntar-- y bien ¿cuando nos vamos a japón?--

pronto-- respondieron rubio y pelirrojo--

¡que bien! -- respondió sonriendo el albino-- y no se crean aun van a tener que decirme que hicieron.


	10. 0010

Cap. 10- lo sabía

Bolita, no nos hagas esto-- decía el pelirrojo con lágrimas en los ojos--

Si me dices lo que me están ocultando juro que podrás recuperar tus videojuegos-- decía con cara muy tranquila Near que tenía los juegos de  
Matt dentro de la lavadora a punto de darle al On-- habla o dile adiós a tu vicio-- con carita sádica--

NO, jamás lo diré-- con el poco orgullo que tenía, mientras el copito acercaba su mano al botón de encendido-- vale te diré, es que nos metimos en un lio muy grande con la mafia--

Bien Matt me alegro de que dijeras la verdad, porque ya lo sabía y Bb también-- dijo desinteresado-- y vas a tener un castigo por decir mentiras. Ah y por cierto Beyond se encargó de ese problema con la mafia hace 2 meses-- dijo dejando a Matt solo con cara de ''este genio maligno y manipulador''

En otra parte de la casa de Mello y Near en Japón...

Ya Matt confeso y aguanto más que tu-- mirando a mello que estaba colgado del techo por los pies con toda la sangre en la cabeza-- ya le dije que resolviste el problema con la mafia Beyond, ya puedes ponerle el castigo que quieras y gracias por subir a Mello ahí--

Near realmente eres maligno y eso me agrada-- dijo Beyond desapareciendo por la puerta--

Bolita, por favor bájame de aquí no siento el cerebro-- decía mello con los ojos un tanto idos-- en serio tengo hambre, quiero vomitar y quiero comerme una barra de chocolate--

Cuantas más excusas estés dando más horas te dejo ahí colgando, sabes que no me gusta que me escondas cosas y haces lo que te sale de los cojones así que yo haré lo mismo-- Near estaba cabreado con mello y Matt pero más con mello--

ahhh!!! buaah buaaa!!--bajo presupuesto para llanto de bebe

Mina, no llores. Ven te voy a dar de comer, sabes papi también tiene hambre pero eso a mí me importa un comino-- decía el albino con cara feliz y sonriente al peque albino-- que tal si te doy tu leche y yo me como un helado delante de papi-- el par de albinos se rieron del rubio que los veía con cara de ''de tal palo tal astilla''--

Mello, Near ''L'' está aquí, parece que quiere decirles algo a ustedes dos-- grito Matt desde la puerta de entrada--

Ven por aquí ''L'' es que mello está castigado en nuestra habitación-- le decía Near dándole un biberón con leche al bebe--

¿Que hizo ahora? -- pregunto ''L'' antes de entrar a la habitación y quedarse mudo viendo a Mello colgar del techo-- sea lo que sea te excediste un poco ¿no crees?-- pregunto light que usualmente siempre está en su mundo--

Te acuerdas lo de la espontánea idea de mudarnos a Japón para según la rata rubia y la rata pelirroja ''estar más cerca de ti'' -- Elle y light asintieron con la cabeza-- pues como les dije luego de que propusieron la genial idea le dije a Beyond que investigara un poco y pues descubrimos que la mafia más grande de Londres los estaba buscando, por eso está colgado de los pies por razón numero 1: mentirme y razón numero 2: porque estoy molesto con el--

Ah,...-- dijeron los dos sentándose en el piso con Near y mina-- pero a lo que vinimos fue a decirles que la boda va para cuando mina aprenda a hablar--

Creo que será pronto con lo listo que es mi hijo-- dijo con orgullo mello--

Dijiste algo que me está enojando mello-- dijo Near mirando a mello con cara neutra--

Ha perdón, nuestro hijo--

Así está mejor y mira solo te quedan 3 horas para bajar, no es la gran cosa ¿o si?--

No claro que no -- dijo sonriendo Mello con cara de ''voy a vomitar''-- bolita, creo que a mina le pasa algo tiene cara rara-- mirando al bebe con cara de enfermito--

Si creo que tiene un poco de fiebre, pero no conozco ningún hospital aquí--

Si quieres los llevo donde mi doctor-- dijo light--

Claro sería algo muy amable de tu parte considerando que es casi tu nieto también-- dijo el albino sonriéndole al castaño-- Pues vámonos-- buscando las llaves y la ropa para cambiar a mina-- toma light-- lanzándole las llaves-- te bajare Mello pero solo porque nuestro hijo está enfermo ¿ok? cuando regresemos te subo de nuevo-- mello asintió con la cabeza antes de darse de bruces contra el suelo--  
¡auch!--

No te quejes, alégrate de que te estoy dejando ir. Aún sigo enfadado-- y partieron al hospital, llegaron en unos 10 minutos ya que estaba un poco lejos y al llegar se encontraron con una sorpresa muy pero que muy inesperada--

¡¡¡HOLA!!!!.......


	11. 0011

Cáp. 11 ¿quien?

\--¡¡¡HOLA!!! Soy la doctora Elizabeth, mucho gusto-- saludo una doc. Muy conocida por todos los presentes--

\--Kesa, ¿que coño estas diciendo?-- pelirrojos apareciendo de quien sabe donde-- deja el juego este ya que te traigo a Marc, tiene fiebre y esta mareado--

\--Cállate idiota-- susurrando-- síganme a mi oficina por favor y no hagan preguntas cuando lleguemos las respondo-- Todos siguieron a la doc. a la consulta para que aclarara sus dudas--

\--Bien díganos ahora ¿que demonios esta pasando?--

\--Con gusto-- revisando a mina-- pero que grande estas bebe lindo mira que solo hace 2 mesecitos te vi nacer. Bueno ya centrándome lo que paso fue que como sabrán soy japonesa, estaba trabajando sin licencia en Londres y pues hasta que recupere mi licencia medica estoy trabajando bajo este nombre-- explico tranquila como siempre--

\--Espera ósea que mi hijo no esta registrado como nacido en Londres-- albino con aura asesina--

\--¿Ni Marc?-- Matt por igual de enojado-- ¡¡¿Es que esta loca?!! --

\--Es que me creen idiota por supuesto que sus bebes están registrados exagerados-- pasándole a Mina a Near-- que estuviera sin licencia no quiere decir que no pueda manejar un hospital a mi antojo jajajaja-- empezando a revisar a Marc-- mina solo tiene una fiebre de esas que le dan a los bebes solo necesita una inyección y punto, y tu peque solo necesitas medicina-- hablando con Marc--

\--Llamare a mi asistente para que le ponga la inyección al bebe-- tocando un botoncito sobre la mesa-- Linda por favor tráeme una inyección de paracetamol --

\--A la orden-- escucho desde la otra línea-- Matt a Marc solo acuéstalo a dormir no lo cubras con muchas mantas porque solo le subirá mas la fiebre déjalo dormir tranquilo y sudara la fiebre, no tienes nada de que preocuparte-- sonriendo--

\--Aquí esta doctora-- entrando una chica de aproximadamente 17 años un poco bajita y con dos coletas-- ¡¡Near!! -- lanzándose a los brazos del albino siendo detenida por Light y ''L'' para que no le cayera encima a Mina--

\--Linda ¿que coño haces tu aquí?-- mello y Matt estaban perplejos ¿que hacia Linda tan lejos de Londres? --

\--Pues fácil tontos soy la asistente de Kes... digo de la doctora Elizabeth, estoy estudiando para ser enfermera--

\--Eso esta muy bien aunque lo que queremos saber es que haces en Japón-- pregunto ''L'' algo confundido--

\--Pues eso es obvio, debo ir a donde mi tutora legal vaya--

\--Es cierto te habían adoptado pero nunca me imagine que seria la doc. mira que pequeño es el mundo-- hablo por primera vez en la conversación el albino que estaba mas pendiente de su bebe que de nadie mas-- ¿puede ponerle la inyección a Mina ya? es que estoy un poco preocupado por mi hijo-- con cara de preocupación--

\--Claro lo siento recuéstalo ahí y sostenle las piernitas porque le dolerá un poco-- dijo arreglando la jeringa que se veía a los ojos del albino mas grande como una guillotina--

\--¿No cree que esta un poco grande esa aguja para una simple inyección?--

\--Cariño se que estas nervioso pero descuida pronto se le pasara--

\--Mina empezó a llorar por el pinchazo y Near también por ver a su bebe llorar.

\--Near no llores cariño, ya se le pasara. Mello has algo para que Near deje de llorar--

\--¿Yo? lo siento no puedo referirme a Near hasta que el me diga porque aun esta enojado conmigo-- decía apenado el rubio--

\--Es que nunca puedes servirme para algo. No me gusta ver llorar a mis pacientes, ¿Porque creen que no soy psicóloga? Cariño que tal si vamos al parque con los bebes y así te calmas un poco--

\--Esta bien-- aun sollozando--

\--¡Perfecto! Linda cancela todas mis citas de hoy--

\--Pero si no tiene ni una-- dijo con cara feliz--

\--Mejor aun así tendré todo el día libre jajajaja. ¡¡Nos vamos!!

Cuando llegaron al parque se pusieron a conversar, menos mina y mello que desde que llegaron se quedaron dormidos sobre Near.

\--De tal palo tal astilla-- dijo Linda echándose a reír junto con la doc. Mientras miraban a los dos dormir--

\--Y lo malo es que se mueve un montón-- refiriéndose a mello-- ¿En que estará soñando este?--

En el sueño de Mello

 

\--¿Pero que...? -- mello se quedo estático viendo a un pequeño albino que según su primera deducción era Near, gemir bajo el cuerpo de un chico al que no podía verle el rostro, ni reconocerle la voz-- ¡¡¿Near, que crees que estas haciendo?!! -- gritaba a todo pulmón pero se dio cuenta de que ellos no podían oírlo-- ¡Mierda!--

Mina...--

¿Mina?-- Mello se quedo muy desconcertado al escuchar como el chico llamaba al albino que el creyó Near, mina--

Mina, cariño abre los ojos-- el muchacho hablaba pero el albino no decía palabra alguna hasta que dijo un nombre muy inesperado para Mello--

Ma..tt... M..att--

\--Ah!!!! -- grito Mello volviendo a la realidad, asustando a los demás y despertando a los bebes que también estaban dormidos--

\--Buaah! Buahh! -- mina llorando por el susto--

\--Auch!!-- Near le había pegado tremendo golpe en la cabeza a Mello--

\--¿Es que eres idiota? espera para que pregunto si es obvia la respuesta-- albino enojado al máximo--

\--Perdón Near es que tuve la pesadilla mas horrible de mi vida--

\--¿Que, te viste en un espejo?-- Bb. apareciéndose de la nada--

\--Que gracioso, tan gracioso que hasta se me olvido reírme-- rubio enojado—Doc. podemos hablar un momento a solas-- con cara distraída--

\--Por supuesto cariño-- levantándose y empezando a caminar con Mello-- ¿Dime cariño que paso en ese sueño?--

\--¿Como sabe...? da igual, lo que pasa es que en ese sueño primero creí que era Near teniendo relaciones con un muchacho al que no pude verle la cara pero si escucharle la voz, desconocida también--

\--OK, que más porque se que por eso no ibas a gritar de esa manera--

\--No, lo que pasa es que no me escuchaban, era como si fuera un fantasma y el chico ese al que no logre reconocer ni siquiera su voz, llamo a Mina y luego caí en cuenta de que era mi peque y encima llamo al chico ese Matt. Doc. ¿Y si eso es una vista del futuro y vi a mi mejor amigo en el mundo tirándose a mi hijo? Porque le juro que si eso pasa no dudare y matare a Matt ahí mismo-- Mello estaba tan enojado que tenia la cara roja y la respiración acelerada--

\--Tranquilízate Mello, tan solo fue un sueño no exageres, ¿Como crees que Matt podría hacerte eso en ningún momento de su vida? ¿No ves como trata a Mina? Como a su propio hijo, es solo tu mente jugándote una broma pesada--

\--Si, creo que tiene razón, Matt no me haría algo así-- ya mas tranquilo-- mejor volvamos con los demás antes de que Near quiera arrancarme la cabeza--

Mello y la doc. Se sentaron con los demás viendo que solo estaban Near y Linda.

\--¿Y los demás? -- pregunto mello llamando la atención de los dos--

\--A ''L'' le dio hambre y todos se fueron a comer yo no tengo hambre así que se llevaron a Mina-- con carita distante--

\--Y yo estaba esperándola a usted para que nos vallamos al hospital la necesitan urgentemente-- decía Linda levantándose del pasto-- bueno chicos nos veremos en el cumple de Marc-- despidiéndose de los dos--

\--¿Qué? ¿Cuando es?-- preguntaba la doc. ya que no estaba avisada de esa fiesta--

\--Ya le digo luego, vámonos--

\--Ok, adiós chicos-- la doc. Y Linda habían desaparecido en dirección al hospital--

\--Near... ¿Te pasa algo?-- pregunto el rubio viendo que la bolita estaba un poco distraído--

\--Me he quedado dormido cuando te fuiste y tuve un sueño muy raro... Pero no tiene importancia--

\--¿No será uno donde esta un Mina ya mayorcito teniendo sexo con un chico al que no pudiste reconocer--el albino se quedo mirando a Mello con cara muy sorprendida-- ¿como lo supe? si esa es tu pregunta yo también tuve ese mismo sueño-- explico el rubio ante la mirada atónita del copito--

\--Y lo que más me sorprendió fue que Mina llamara a ese chico Matt, ¿eso paso en tu sueño también?-- Mello asintió-- ¿Crees que..?--

\--También lo creí, y me enoje mucho, pero la doc. Me dijo que eso es solo un sueño tonto, además Matt no nos haría eso jamás y tú lo sabes—

\--¿Qué cosa ya no les haría a ustedes?-- escucharon la voz de Matt a sus espaldas--

\--Es que, Mello y yo tuvimos un sueño raro donde tenias sexo con Mina-- el copito hablaba como si estuviera hablando del tiempo--

\--¡¡¿Qué?!! saben que yo jamás les haría algo así a ustedes Mina es como mi hijo y lo saben-- explico con cara de susto el gamer--

\--Si lo sabemos, ¿por que crees que te lo estoy contando?-- dijo Near sonriéndole a Matt-- eso solo es un sueño tonto y el karma solo me esta jugando una mala pasada, por lo mal que trato a Mello pero es que a veces se lo merece--

\--Si, porque mejor no nos vamos, los he venido a buscar para que me ayuden con el cumple de Marc solo se cumple 3 una vez y quiero celebrarlo bien-- con cara de ''voy a lograrlo''--

 

Los chicos se fueron con los demás al centro comercial a comprar todo lo necesario para la fiesta, Near se había escabullido para comprarle el regalo a Marc, se había hecho muy tarde y los chicos decidieron irse cada uno a su casa para al otro día asistir al cumple de Marc que estaba muy emocionado, solo había que esperar a que amaneciera.


	12. 0012

Cáp. 12- la pura aclaración

 

Ma..tt... M..att--

¿Que?-- Near estaba viendo nuevamente esa imagen de su pequeño mina--

¿Pero que demonios esta pasando aquí? -- Matt estaba entrando por la puerta de esa extraña habitación--

¡AH! -- Near había despertado muy agitado. Ya eran las 7 de la mañana y en todo la noche se había despertado dos veces luego de tener ese mismo sueño--

Near, ¿Otra vez ese sueño? me quieres contar que es lo que sue...-- Mello no termino de hablar ya que el albino le había saltado encima--

¡¡Mello!! Acabo de tener ese sueño de nuevo. El chico del sueño que tuvimos ayer al parecer por el sueño que he tenido esta noche ya dos veces Matt irrumpe en la habitación--dijo el copito todo feliz--

Si pues yo he tenido otro sueño así, ya sabes con mina el tío ese-- dijo todo serio-- y el chico tiene el cabello negro bastante profundo así como el de..-- Mello fue interrumpido muy bruscamente por los gamers y Beyond que tenían por costumbre entrar en casa ajenas sin llamar a la puerta--

¡Chico levanten ya el culo de la cama que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer!-- grito Matt a todo pulmón--

¡¡Callate idiota que Mina esta durmiendo!!-- también grito Mello ganándose un zape en la cabeza marca Near--

Tu también lo despertaras gritando como idiota-- con carita de póquer como siempre-- ya levantate--

Descuiden chicos Mina tiene horas despierto, esta abajo jugando con Marc y un globo, he he-- Matt parecía como un niño en una dulcería, bien emocionado y dando saltitos-- dúchense que tenemos que irnos, no van a estar de vagos aquí charlando mientras tengo a Light y a L sudando la gota gorda en mi casa, he he--

Ok-- en 30 minutos los chicos estaban ya marchando a casa de Matt, Near le paso el regalo del peque a B para que no lo viese y quisiera abrirlo. Al llegar se encontraron con Linda, Kesa alias Elizabeth, Watari y Roger quienes estaban al igual que L y Light terminando de arreglarlo todo--

¿Chicos, cuando llegaron?-- pregunto algo asombrado el gamer, pero antes de que pudieran responder ya un mini gamer estaba preguntando a gritos--

¡¿Y mi regalo?! -- Brincando de aquí para allá--

aquí mismo están pero lo abrirás en su tiempo ¿OK?-- dijo con mucha autoridad la doc--

¡Ok! me voy a jugar con Mina-- y salio disparado a donde estaba el bebe jugando aun con el globo ese-- Mírame a mi, Mina-- con tono triste, mientras los adultos se reían un poco del bebo--

 

La fiesta empezó y como todo cumpleaños fue el momento de apagar las velas y pedir un deseo.

Vamos Marc, pide un deseo el que quieras-- decía contenta Linda--

¿Y se hará realidad cualquier cosa que pida?--

Por supuesto-- con una sonrisa así estilo Cheshire, el gato de alicia en el país de las maravillas--

¡¡Que chulo, deseo cuando este grande casarme con Mina!!-- grito el pelirrojo mini gamer dejando a los demás con una pokerface masiva--

Ok, ¿seguro que eso es lo que quieres?-- pregunto Bb. a Marc que solo asintió con la cabeza-- porque con un suegro como Mello a cualquiera se le quitan las ganas-- Todos empezaron a reír de manera muy exagerada al parecer de Mello, a quién eso no le causo ninguna gracia--

bien, entonces bienvenido seas a nuestra familia Marc-- el albino estaba súper contento con la idea de que el par de peques alguna vez fueran pareja--

Si, Porque mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer, -- se reía Linda de la cara que había puesto Mello al escuchar lo que dijo el albino-- Pero ya que va pasara lo que tiene que pasar, aunque espero que ustedes dos queden juntos-- susurrando lo ultimo para que mello no la escuchara--

Vamos, Marc es hora de abrir tus regalos-- Dijo Beyond pasándole un regalo al pequeño que lo tomo con ojitos de esperanza pura--

Papa, ¿como sabias que quería este robot?--

¿Lo querías? no lo sabia, es que estaba muy chulo y como eres mi hijo supe que te gustaría a ti también-- explico como si fuera todo un genio--

Gracias me encanta es genial--

ah, abu abu-- Mina estaba agitando las manitas a Marc buscando un poco de su atención--

¿que pasa mina quieres jugar con mi robot?-- pregunto un poco triste pasándole el robot a Mina y este lo rechazo-- ¿ah, quieres jugar conmigo? pues vale--

termina de abrir los regalos, ¿No? -- dijo Mello mientras veía al pequeño acercarse a jugar con su hijo--

Los abriré desde aquí. a ver, a ver ese, el rojo-- Near se acerco a darle el regalo que había tenido tan escondido--

Feliz cumpleaños Marc-- pasándole el regalo al nene--

¿Near cuando te me escabulliste para comprar ese regalo? --

Cuando no me mirabas Matt--

Oh, que pasada de PSP, gracias-- la PSP era de un carmesí bastante brillante--

 

Luego de terminar de abrir los regalos que habían sido una DS blanca, un Nintendo Wii, una PS3 y una Xbox360 y un montón mas de juguetes dando consigo un resultado de niño feliz y contento. Marc se permanecía jugando con su PSP mientras tenia al pequeño Mina sentado en sus pequeñas piernecitas. Los mayores por su parte se habían quedado bebiendo vino excepto por Linda que aun no tenia la edad para tomar alcohol, todos charlaban de como seria el cumpleaños de Mina y otras cosas así hasta que Beyond escucho sirenas de policía y sabia lo que venia.

He Marc-- dijo acercándose al par de pequeños-- debajo de tu cama te he dejado otro regalo, pero no puedes decirle a tu mami, ¿Ok?--

Ok, pero ¿A donde planeas irte papa? -- dijo el pequeño en voz alta llamando la atención de los demás --

¿A donde piensas ir Beyond?-- Pregunto Matt desconcertado, era imposible que decidiera largarse justo en pleno cumple de su hijo-- ¿No pensaras irte ahora, verdad?--

Termino de decir el pelirrojo cuando de repente la puerta de la casa es azotada con gran fuerza al suelo entrando rápidamente un montón de hombres con grandes armas alterando a los niños que se pusieron a llorar mientras esos hombres gritaban.

¡¡Beyond Birthday, arriba las manos y no se mueva!! -- grito el que parecía el padre de Light cubierto por ese traje extraño, mientras Beyond solo mantenía esa sonrisa de psicópata que solo el podía poseer--

Nos veremos, algún día peque-- dijo ese loco para luego saltar por la ventana y como por arte de magia se tratase desaparecer al momento. Los policías salieron en su búsqueda dejando a los demás asustados en sobre manera y a los pequeños llorando--

 

Nadie dijo nada, pero por la mirada de tristeza que ocultaba Matt bajo sus goggles lo decía todo estaba planeando un plan y eso en ese momento no era nada bueno, por lo que decidieron quedarse a pasar la noche ahí, pero ya estaba decidido se marcharía en busca de ese loco insensato pero con algo que no contaba Matt era ver a su hijo que lo esperaba en la salida de la casa con una de las espadas de su padre en manos.

Marc vete a dormir-- le dijo de manera fría a su pequeño--

No, te creías que te iba a dejar marchar solo y encima no dudaste en dejarme, pues por supuesto que no tu y yo juntos buscaremos a papa y creo saber donde esta, he he--

Ok.

 

Los dos marcharon en busca de Beyond y los demás ni se percataron de la partida de los pelirrojos hasta la mañana siguiente.


	13. 0013

Cáp. 13 Bellos recuerdos  
Al despertar los chicos se dieron cuenta de que ambos peli-rojos se habían marchado dejándolos muy tristes y pensando ¿Que tan lejos de ahí estarían?

-.-.-.-.-.- Fin de flashback-.-.-.-.-.-

Near no podía creer que todo eso pasara hace tanto tiempo, ese mismo día cumplían ya 13 años desde esa mañana donde los peli-rojos se marcharon en busca de ese psicópata de ojos rojos que se había marchado, huyendo de la policía.

Near, regresa a la tierra-- llamaba su desde hace mucho tiempo mejor amigo, el peli-rojo de ojos verdes con una cara de enfado disimulando el ataque de risa que tenia-- ¿Que te pasa, estabas soñando conmigo?-- canturreo como niño chico--

¿Qué? ah, no es que estaba recordando algo-- dijo mientras le sonreía a Matt-- ¿Y que venias a decirme?-- pregunto curioso, porque aunque ya fueran adultos seguían comportándose como unos niños--

¡¡AH!! Ya me acorde, corre que esto no se puede explicar con palabras-- Dijo mientras arrastraba a la bolita por toda la casa asta llegar a la cocina donde mello estaba gritando como un loco--

¡¡IMPOSIBLE!!! ¡¿COMO QUE PLANEAN CASARCE?! -- Mello les gritaba al par de -según el- mocosos que se les había ocurrido una brillante idea-- ¡¡PERO SI SOLO TIENEN 16 Y 13!!-- seguía gritando, pero calmándose lenta -muy- lentamente--

Pero nos queremos y eso es lo único que importa, o eso no es lo que me decías cuando estaba pequeño que y sito tus palabras '' Si amas a esa persona no importa lo que los demás digan''-- dijo muy decidido el pequeño con la cara de fastidio heredada de su propio padre-- A demás voy a hacerlo quieras o no-- se veían los rayos salir de los verdes ojos de los dos, pero ninguno se iba a rendir. Era más una cuestión de puro orgullo--

Como Near no veía venir rendición de el par de obstinados, decidió dar su opinión ya que al final era la única que importaba puesto que el mandaba sobre Mello.

Puedo dar mi opinión-- dijo seriamente atrayendo la mirada de padre e hijo-- Por mi y en mi opinión, perfecto. Yo se lo mucho que ustedes se quieren y tu mello debes aceptar de una vez que Mina se casara quieras o no--

¡¡PERO NEAR!!-- seguía molesto. No es que Marc fuera mal chico ni nada, solo es que era un padre sobre protector en extremo-- esta bien, con la condición de que te cases virgen-- Mientras el rubio decía eso seguro de que su hijo así lo haría, los dos chicos se miraron diciéndose algo con la mirada, cosa que no paso desapercibida por papi Mello--

Creo que eso no se va a poder-- dijo BB. Sabiendo que eso desenfrenaría la ira del rubio-- ¿O, no estoy en lo correcto?-- El par de chiquillo se rieron de manera nerviosa mientras veían crecer el aura asesina del rubio que estaba apunto de estallar como una bomba nuclear--

Papa, te juramos que solo fue una vez-- decía el pequeño albino de ojitos verdes, mientras susurraba ''cinco'' creyendo que las súper orejas biónicas de Mello no le escucharían--

Acabas de decir cinco veces-- decía muy tranquilo el rubio cosa que asusto a todos, incluido Beyond cosa que el da más miedo que Yo en las  
mañanas-- decidí no ahogarme en un vaso de agua, y mejor dejemos este tema como esta.-- todos asintieron, mientras Mina le decía un -

ves, te dije que lo solucionaría- a un Marc muy sonriente mientras se daban unos cuantos cariñitos, los cuales Mello se encargo de detener--

Una cosa que quería preguntarles a ustedes 3-- Les decía Mello a Beyond y Matt, mientras se comía una barra de chocolate--

Venga-- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo--

Es que quiero que me expliquen que coños pasó cuando tú y el mini-gamer se fueron a buscar a este memo-- señalando a BB. A quien no le hizo mucha gracia el apodo-- y el como y porque la policía ya no le busca y se dijo que estaba muerto en la tele--

¡Ah! ¿No les había contado ya?-- Dijo Matt con cara confusa--

No--

jumm, creí que ya les había contado. Ok, les cuento--

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº FLASHBACK ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

En esas calles obscuras y mojadas por la lluvia que minutos antes había parado de caer, se veía una única sombra caminar en dirección recta. Se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia esos ojos penetrantes de color rojo que miraban al frente, cubiertos por unos finos cabellos negros como la fría noche, a los que acompañaba una sonrisa sádica. Siguió caminando, directo a un chico de cabellera roja que esperaba recostado en un coche rojo. La vista de aquel chico de ojos esmeraldas estaba dirigida a la pantalla de una consola que traía en manos. Cuando por fin llego donde el chico le pregunto de manera burlona, pero a la vez con tono feliz de ver al pelirrojo hay, esperándole a el.

¿llevas mucho esperándome?-- el chico se tenso un poco al sentir la caliente respiración de el chico en su cuello.--

3 años, baka-- dijo lazándose a los brazos del mayor, depositando un beso en sus labios-- y tu hijo por igual, así que mejor vamos con el-- Beyond solo asintió subiendo al auto del pelirrojo--

Cuando llegaron al departamento donde se estaban quedando el par de pelirrojos, Beyond se quedo viendo una pequeña cabecita roja moverse de aquí para aya en el sofá mientras veía la nueva serie en la Tele llamado Death note.

Mami, ya has regre...-- se quedo mudo al ver a su padre sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado -- ¡papa, hijo de perra! ¡¿Donde te habías metido?! Padre desobligado-- lanzándose desde el sofá a los brazos de su padre--

Estuve resolviendo unos problemas. Pero te juro que esta vez no voy a ningún lado--

¡¡Hey!! mucho cuidado como hablas-- le echaba la bronca Matt a su pequeño, al cual le estaba saliendo un vocabulario muy extenso--

perdón-- con cara de angelito, apunto de estallar en risas--

Luego de una cena en familia, en la cual solo comió el pequeño que parecía que no quedaría satisfecho. Después de darle las buenas noches a su pequeño, el par de papis se fueron a su habitación. Estaban los dos echados en la cama, mientras se besaban de manera apasionada y salvaje, como si al separar sus labios el mundo se detendría pero por culpa del preciado oxigeno tuvieron que separarse.

Be..Beyond ¿donde has estado todo este tiempo? -- pregunto el pelirrojo aun jadeando intentando normalizar su respiración--

¿Ah? ¿Ahora? -- pregunto sentándose a la orilla de la cama viendo su ya crecida erección atrapada en sus pantalones--

Si, quiero que me digas, ¿como es que has solucionado todo este lió? ¿y porque en la tele anunciaron que habías muerto? --pregunto con cara seria, para luego sonreírle al de ojos rojos-- y luego seguimos donde lo dejamos-- carita picara y toda sexy--

bien, lo que paso fue--

ºoºoºoºoºmini-Flashback dentro del flashbackºoºoºoºoº

dos años luego de haber salido huyendo de la policía, Beyond había estado dando vueltas de país en país, asta al final quedarse en un lugar de Londres cerca de una casa abandonada, un muy buen lugar donde esconderse.

No sabia en que momento la policía había conseguido su localización y estaban buscándole, ni mucho menos cuando la casa se empezó a incendiar, el por el humo termino desmayado hasta que le cayo agua en el rostro, se despertó. Se levanto aun aturdido y salio de esa casa en dirección contraria.

6 meses luego de su supuesta muerte, la cual anunciaron el la televisión, periódicos y en todos lados, decidió contactar con el par pelirrojos que eran su vida.--

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del mini Flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de que contacte contigo espere un momento prudente para verlos, ya no aguant…-- Beyond fue callado por los labios del pelirrojo, que besaban de manera salvaje los labios de Beyond, dando inicio a una guerra de lenguas que daría inicio a algo mas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flashback interrumpido -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡¡Para, ya entendimos!!-- grito Mello, que sabia que su amigo estaba apunto de relatarle una escena de sexo explicito-- no expliques mas de lo necesario, que luego los chicos te escuchan y se les mete eso en la...-- mello callo en ese preciso momento procesando que eran los sonidos extraños, pero que conocía muy bien, que venían de arriba-- Matt, dime que no están asiendo lo que yo creo--

¡Nah! Que va mello solo están jugando-- mintió Matt, tan malamente como siempre, pero el par de chicos no estaban por ayudar al pelirrojo, que siguieron en su faena--

¡ahh! ah...mmmm...M-marc ¡¡más!! -- Matt había salido corriendo en dirección a la habitación, irrumpiendo como un loco--

Ma…tt... M…att-- dijo señalando hacia la puerta--

¿Porque me llamas Matt?-- dijo mirando hacia la puerta, viendo a su mami jadear--

¡¡Chicos, huyan ahora!! ¡¡Mello viene hacia aquí!!--

Los dos chicos, se levantaron y se semi-vistieron, corrieron siendo perseguidos por un Mello que gritaba: ¡¡NI EN SUEÑOS LOS DEJO CASARCE!! Pero bueno eso en un par de años ya lo veremos.


	14. 0014

Extra- Por fin la boda y un peque Lemon

Pov Mello

Hoy. Precisamente hoy tenía que casarse ''L'', en día de san Valentín. No es que fuera mala idea, pero este día ha estado sofocantemente caluroso y nosotros aquí. Encima chupándonos los gritos de Light, el muy histérico anda acomodando cosas y por cosas me refiero a mí y a Beyond que por cierto ya está medio borracho al igual que Matt.

Near estaba sentado con Marc, Mina y Yoru el hijo de ''L'' y Light, mi sobrino en todo caso. Estaba muy lejos pero escuche al pequeño Yoru de 6 añitos gritarle a Near, mejor voy a ver qué pasa.

Fin Pov Mello

Mello se acercaba a paso lento hacia Near y los niños, los cuales se reían a excepción de Yoru, que tenía los cachetes inflados asiendo un berrinche.

Near, ¿Qué pasa?-- Mello llego y vio la cara de enojo del pequeño moreno ''Made in Yagami'' como le decía el para enfadar al castaño--

Es que Yoru está enojado porque no puede ir a ver a su koi-- decía entre risas el copito a punto de llorar por el ataque de risa que le entro--

¡¡No es verdad!!-- Grito con la carita tan roja que el pelo de Matt le tendría envidia--

¿Pues entonces a quien es que le ibas a dar esas florecitas luego? -- dijeron al mismo tiempo la parejita de gamer y albino--

Ah....he...¡¡¿Que les importa?!! -- grito rojo de la vergüenza, para luego salir corriendo dejando a los demás riendo de manera descontrolada--

¡¡¿Dónde están ese grupo de inútiles?!!-- Gritaba a todo pulmón la ''Novia histérica'' según Beyond que había aparecido--

Vamos chicos, que empieza la boda--

Pov Near

La boda ya había empezado y el padre empezó a recitar el típico discurso del matrimonio. Mire hacia los invitados, mas específicamente a los padres de Light su madre lloraba al igual que su hermana, su padre estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar mientras hablaba con Watari a su lado. Volvi a mirar a Elle y light estaban de lo más risueños y felices, lo que me hizo recordar cuando yo y mello nos casamos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- FlashBack -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya hacían un par de aparentemente 2 adolescentes bajando de una moto, uno era rubio y el otro albino. Caminaron un rato, uno que otro se volteaba a ver al albino que con su cabello y ropa blanca sobresalía entre tanta gente. Se dirigían a uno de los muchos casinos de la zona. Cuando llegaron a la puerta los guardias los detuvieron y les pidieron que se marcharan, ya que ese no era un lugar para niños, dijo eso mirando fijamente al albino.

Mello no tenía ganas para pasársela hablando con esos guardias inútiles. Tenía planeado matarlos de eso estaba seguro el albino al verle rebuscar en su cinturón la pistola que el albino horas antes mientras venían en la moto le había quitado.

Tomen-- le paso el copito al par de guardias su identificación--

¿18? es una broma -- dijo uno de ellos mientras le pasaba su identificación al pequeño-- una pregunta ¿A que vienen ustedes aquí? --

Eso a ti que te importa-- el rubio estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía-- pero si tanto quieren saber. Venimos a casarnos así que arranca y quítate de la maldita puerta antes de que te vuele los malditos sesos--

El par de hombres con ganas de partirle la cara al rubio le dejaron pasar.

Mello...-- pronuncio el nombre del rubio en un susurro que aun así llego a escuchar-- ¿Tú crees que esto es buena idea?--

Bolita, este no es el momento de dudar -- Mientras le planto un beso en los labios al albino, mirando con odio a algunos que hace un momento según el ''Fantasearon con el aniñado cuerpo de SU uke-- venga, entremos--

Luego de darse el uno al otro el '' SI quiero'', subieron a unas de las habitaciones del hotel donde iban a consumar su matrimonio.

¡¡Ah....MMM...AH!!-- eran las cuatro de la mañana y ellos dos seguían consumiéndose en el calor y la pasión. Llevaban desde las 10 de la noche y ya los de la habitación continua pedían tregua porque según ellos ''querían dormir'' --

¡¡Paren ya que queremos dormir!! ¡¡¿Es que acaso están en celo?!! -- gritaban desde el otro lado de la pared--

¡¡Jodanse maldita sea!! ¡¡Esto es las vegas, el que quiera dormir que se vaya a otro lado!! -- de no ser porque estaban en tremendo momento hubiera ido a partirle la cara al idiota ese que tenía ya 3 horas gritando-- Maldición-- dijo en un susurro mientras por milésima vez se venía dentro del albino mientras este entre ellos dos--

¡¡¿Ya pararan o quieres que resolvamos esto a golpes?!!-- chillo el hombre al otro lado de la puerta--

¡¡Venga!! -- Mello salió de Near, tomo sus pantalones y se los puso para salir a matar a golpes al idiota--

¡Mello, ¿Qué piensas hacer?! -- Near estaba asustado. No por Mello si no por la pobre alma a la que el rubio sacaría de su cuerpo--

El rubio no dijo nada, solo azoto la puerta y antes de que el ''hombre'' que tenía una apariencia de chico que tendría entre unos 22 o 23 años, pudiera decir nada ya Mello lo tenía bajo el mientras le pegaba una y otra vez en el rostro.

¡¡Mello para!!-- gritaba el pequeño que no encontraba que hacer mientras tiraba de su encolerizado Seme. Cuando logro sacarle de encima del chico que estaba en el piso semi-inconciente entraron en su habitación tomaron sus cosas y bajaron a recepción donde entregaron la llave y se marcharon--

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Fin de FlashBack -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

*Dios, creía que había olvidado eso*-- debo tener la cara como un tomate, Porque Mello me mira con esa cara tan lujuriosa de él, no será que me abre...--

Y tu Light Yagami aceptas...-- No puede ser me he concentrado tanto que me he perdido media boda y encima me he excitado pensando en todas las cochinadas que Mello y yo hicimos los tres días que estuvimos en las vegas de hotel en hotel--

Todos están aplaudiendo y gritando qué diablos pasa.... ¡¡Mierda ya se han besado!!

Fin de Pov Near.

Todos estaban felices. Unos bailaban al igual que la pareja de recién casados, otros, más específicamente Marc y Mina estaban en el baño besándose salvajemente mientras se desnudaban el uno al otro, mientras que los demás se encontraban sentados en sus mesas charlando.

Mello y Near corrían a una velocidad increíble, hasta que llegaron a su casa que muy lejos de la boda no estaba, pero tampoco cerca. Entraron cerrando la puerta de un portazo mientras Mello cargaba a la bolita como princesa, subieron a la habitación y se despojaron de los trajes que llevaban de unos simples tirones, quedándose ambos en ropa interior.

Se besaban con tanta intensidad que no les importaba que sus pulmones pidieran oxígeno a toda costa, cuando se hizo insoportable se separaron jadeando, mirándose el uno al otro. Mello bajo hacia el cuello del albino dejando marcas y mordidas, saboreando cada pedazo del cuello de Near mientras este se retorcía de placer desgarrándose la garganta gimiendo sin control.

¡¡AH...Si...mmm....Así-- gemía el albino mientras Mello saboreaba, mordía y chupaba sus pezones, le saco de un tirón la única prenda que le quedaba al albino dejando ver su miembro que se encontraba muy despierto y listo para jugar--

Mello se devoro el miembro del albino mientras este se retorcía, el ritmo aceleraba tanto como de la boca del rubio como sus respiraciones y pulso, Near sin previo aviso se vino, Mello gustoso se tragó toda la esencia del albino. Le enseño tres dedos muy conocidos por Near, este los rechazo, Mello no comprendió lo que le quiso decir el más pequeño quien solo se dio vuelta quedando en cuatro diciéndole al rubio aunque sin palabras que no necesitaba preparación.

Mello comprendió lo que el albino quería, así se pasaron una noche muy agitada.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Al día siguiente ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

¡¡Mello, Near!! ¡¿Dónde están par de hijos de perra?!-- En toda la casa lo único que se escuchaba eran los estridentes gritos de Beyond, que estaba bastante furioso--

¡¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!!-- Near y Mello estaban agitados, no cualquier día te aparece un Psicópata asesino bien cabreado dispuesto a sacarte los huesos uno a uno--

Nada-- Sarcasmo-- obvio que tengo que venir enojado, si anoche ustedes dos se van a hacer quien sabe qué y nuestros hijos dándose ''cariño'' en el baño, mientras Matt y yo semi-borrachos tuvimos que inventarnos un estúpido brindis de boda, el cual se suponía debían hacer tu y Willy--

Perdónenos amo-- decía el rubio con tono burlón-- tampoco es que tuviéramos nosotros nada para el brindis, ¿porque crees que nos fuimos?--

¡¡Para tener sexo, obvio!!-- esto lo había dicho el pelirrojo-- ¿A que es verdad? he he --

¡¡Cierra el pico!! --grito con todo lo que daban sus pulmones el rubio, destrozándole los tímpanos a los otros tres--

¿Ya después de tanto tiempo, aun te molesta que hablemos de su vida sexual?-- Beyond hablaba de eso como si fuese el clima--

¡¡Claro que nos molesta!!-- Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo-- hablando de molestias, ¿dónde están nuestros hijos?-- Pregunto extrañado el rubio, ya que los más jóvenes que en ese momento siempre estaban morreándose por ahí faltaban--

Me dijeron que se iban a las vegas a cumplir un sueño o algo así--

Entre ellos cuatro se instaló un silencio que duro aproximadamente 1,2 segundos antes de que echaran entre los cuatro un grito teniendo en claro cuál era el supuesto sueño del par de ''infantes'' según ellos, tomaron lo necesario y salieron corriendo por no decir casi volando al aeropuerto a detener, si aún había tiempo, al par de insensatos que iban a Casarse en la vegas.


	15. 0015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es el prologo, solo tiene 509 palabras.

Prologo-- 3 años luego

Pov Near

Bien, ya ustedes saben que paso hace aproximadamente 3 años....Pues no llegamos a tiempo, bueno si, pero para la primera noche de casados. Lo único que me sorprendió mucho fue ver que Mi Mina tenía un tatuaje, ¿Cuándo diablos se hizo un tatuaje que ni siquiera me di cuenta?, Mello es tan especial que solo atino a gritarles y echarles la bronca.

Después de dos meses supimos que seriamos abuelos lo felices que nos pusimos en ese momento es imposible de describir, Mello se desmayó, dos veces, pero cuando despertó por fin abrazo a los chicos, ellos se esperaban unos buenos gritos de Mello sobre las "consecuencias de no usar protección y andar de calentorros" pero, nunca llego. Ahora tenemos por la casa al par de gemelos, un niño Yusei y una niña Yumi. Son iguales a "MI" bueno eso me dice todo el mundo ya que son mi "Viva imagen en versión pelirrojos".

Siempre está gateando, mordiendo y babeando cualquier cosa que le llegue a sus diminutas manitas, tenemos que vigilarla todo el rato para que no se trague cosas, pero como es Yumi de obstinada se pone a llorar, y vamos llora muy fuerte, ella es una extraña mezcla entre la obstinación de Mello y Beyond, mientras mantiene esa gran sonrisa de Matt. Yusei es...otra historia, el significado de su nombre va muy bien con él, apacible y tranquilo siempre jugando con la DS de Marc, ahí personas que aún no entienden como un niño de tan solo 2 añitos puede saber jugar con una nintendo, pues la respuesta es fácil, según Mello es porque es el conjunto de cerebro de él, Beyond, Matt y yo en un único cuerpo...Decidimos dejarlo así, ya que realmente es la respuesta más lógica.

Aún recuerdo como si fue ayer cuando nacieron, los gritos de Mina se escuchaban en todo el hospital, los sollozos de Marc al sentir el crujir de los huesos de su mano izquierda ser quebrados por la fuerza que Mina ejercía en ella, luego solo se escuchó el llanto de Yusei y luego el de Yumi, Nos entró un momento de euforia y Matt y Beyond empezaron a gritar como posesos, ese fue un gran momento para nuestra familia.

Al momento de llegar a casa nos encontramos con Watari, Linda, Kesa, Roger, Light y L. La casa estaba decorada para dar inicio a la llegada de nuestros amores a nuestra casa. Empezamos con una fiesta muy tranquila, hasta que llegaron Yoru y Ryuichi, el ultimo es el pequeño que Kesa adopto hace 4 años es el ‘’koi’’ de Yoru, están todo el tiempo juntos, se nota el ‘’cariño’’ que se tienen, todos sabemos que acabara más allá de solo eso.

Son más que simples recuerdos, desde que Mello y yo decidimos casarnos empezó el fin de la tristeza y dio inicio al resto de nuestras vidas juntos, a cada momento nuestra familia empieza a crecer y a hacerse más grande. Algo que siempre añore fue tener una familia y siendo sinceros me ha tocado la mejor.

~FIN~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
